


Playing Alone

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a children’s game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hopscotch"

“Why a rock?” Ron asked, instead of helping Hermione and Harry find one.

“Hopscotch!” his friends chorused, and that wasn’t an answer at all— he still had no idea what a rock had to do with the squares drawn on the ground in the muggle park.

“It’s a children’s game,” said Hermione, as Harry straightened with a palm-sized rock in his hand. “I haven’t played in years… it was one of the few games I could play by myself, as a girl.”

“You’ve got friends now,” said Ron, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. “Teach me how to play?”

THE END


End file.
